


Brisa de Verão Gelada, Um dia Chuvoso que fazia Sol

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sentiu o chão abaixo de si esvanecer, era como se o equilíbrio estivesse lhe faltando, embora não fosse essa a verdade"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisa de Verão Gelada, Um dia Chuvoso que fazia Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Sentiu o chão abaixo de si esvanecer, era como se o equilíbrio estivesse lhe faltando, embora não fosse essa a verdade. Sentiu o soco no meio de sua barriga, forte e vigoroso, por alguns segundos o seu sangue esquentou como há não muito tempo atrás, mas não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Novamente sentiu o mundo rodar no sentindo errado, sentiu seus pés querendo falhar, embora mantivesse sua mente focada e seus olhos no menino-homem a sua frente que não lhe poupava esforços para atingir-lhe com toda a sua força sem pensar duas vezes.   
A cada soco, cada investida do menor, cada encontro de corpos que era mais parecido com bater de assas de um dragão sentia como se seu corpo acordasse do estupor que vinha sentindo desde o mês que passou. Quando descobriu a doença, quando descobriu que o que iria matá-lo não era a mão de seu amante e sim um problema em seus rins. Era terrivelmente irônico, seu próprio corpo sendo responsável por fazer o que muitos adversários não fizeram, contudo fazia certo sentindo nisso. Era tão poderoso que apenas a si mesmo podia detê-lo. Não podia deixar de sentir raiva diante disso e se pudesse mataria o Deus Louco que arrumou isso para sua vida.  
Não havia contado a Gon, não podia. Não era covardia de sua parte, não era por temer que o outro não ficasse ao seu lado ou que fosse embora. Gon não faria nada disso, ele sabia como um mais um eram dois, que o menino-homem iria fazer o que lhe estivesse ao alcance para ajudá-lo e por isso não havia falado nada. Queria viver os seus últimos dias como vivera o resto de sua vida. Caçando novos inimigos, aproveitando a companhia do mais novo e finalmente enfrentá-lo em seu ultimo embate. Sabia que iria perder, não tinha como ganhar com o seu corpo agindo como se não fosse dele, mas queria levá-lo consigo. Queria fazê-lo sangrar até que não houvesse outra escolha se não ir com ele para o inferno.   
Isso podia não ser possível, afinal o menino-homem havia sido treinado por ele em suas lutas, para conseguir matá-lo e tinha ficado tão forte quanto o ilusionista e o ruivo sabia muito bem disso. Ainda sim, iria tentar. Não conseguia mais cortar o elo que unia os dois em uma dança sem fim, não conseguia mais imaginar uma existência sem enfrentar, amar e se embrenhar no outro. Em seu amante, rival e companheiro. Gon fazia parte dele como ele fazia parte de Gon. Mesmo que forma de lhe dizer isso era enfrentando-o, ficando calado, amando-o com o seu corpo e deixando-o vê-lo indefeso. Era por isso que queria morrer nos braços dele.  
Sentia-se egoísta. Sentia-se inconsolável e queria aqueles golpes em seu corpo, queria vomitar sangue e principalmente queria que o homem-menino visse a alma deixando-lhe o corpo, seus olhos dourando ficando apenas de um amarelo opaco e sem qualquer traço de o que já foi um dia. Isso iria destruí-lo e obliterá-lo. Contudo contava que o menino fosse sobreviver e virar a mesa ao seu favor, porque Gon era assim. Depois de tudo o que ele fizera depois de tudo o que manipulara o seu homem-menino a experimentar, ainda sim mantinha sua inocência e sua curiosidade tão tipicamente infantil. Isso não iria mudar.  
A escuridão lha atingiu mais uma vez, fazendo o mundo aos seus pés ficar sem forma, pela primeira fez desde que conseguia se lembrar do seu equilíbrio este falhou e começou a cair. Teve a vaga noção de ouvir uma voz, de sentir dois braços segurando-o como se fosse quebrar, de sorrir como se estivesse tudo bem e de pronunciar palavras que não sabia que podia dizer. Antes de tudo acabar, antes de tudo se esvanecer em uma mortalha intransponível viu dos olhos castanhos lindos e inocentes, brilhando com algo que parecia ser lágrimas.  
Gon não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, podia ser um dia ou uma eternidade, não fazia diferença. Só vivia porque sabia que era o certo a fazer, só andava e comia, só corria de um lado para o outro porque era assim que tinha de ser. Fez sua vida em volta de achar o seu pai, agora mais do que nunca, agora com tanta força e vontade que era a única coisa que lhe mantinha vivo. Havia perdido tudo em um dia chuvoso que fazia sol, em um dia em que a brisa de verão era fria e gelava seus ossos. Desde aquele dia, usava uma lagrima debaixo de seus olhos e desde então jurou que iria encontrar o seu pai e exigir dele resposta. Mesmo que não existam perguntas.


End file.
